Dawn...the Vampire Slayer?
by Kaija
Summary: Dawn does a spell to become the slayer... This is only one of my first stories, please don't submit reviews telling me that the format was bad, I know.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Description: This is just a story I made. Definately not during my classes at school, nuh-uh. (Sure the spell is in italian, but u try to find a latin translator, then we'll talk, lol) I hope you like it! remember THIS IS JUST CHAPTER ONE! more will be coming soon!  
  
A/N: If you have aim, you can instant message me at: kcarey842   
  
  
It was a clear night in Sunnydale. The full moon was unusually bright. It was really a beauriful night. Ya, Buffy thought as she was sitting on a grave stone, except for the fact that I'm stuck out here waiting for lazy bones here to wake up. She never stopped to look at the stars, but now that she had, she found that it was very peaceful. Suddenly she heard something moving in the fresh dirt in the grace next to the one she was sitting on. "Show time" she said as she hopped off the grave stone and onto the ground in front of the grave. Slowly a hand emerged from the dirt, then another, and the vampire that was once the captain of the Sunnydale High soccer team pulled himself out of his grave. Buffy was waiting for him and staked him before he even knew she was there and he exploded into a cloud of dust. "That is SO cool" said a voice from the shadows,"you have to teach me how to do that!" "Dawn!" Buffy yelled,"what are you doing following me when I'm on patrol?" Dawn came out of her hiding spot. "Sorry" she said,"I just wanted to see, you would have never taken me so I followed you." Buffy walked over to her. "I know I would have said no" she explained,"and that's because it's too dangerous. Now that mom's gone, you have to listen to me, Willow, Giles, and the gang when we tell you something is too dangerous. We just don't want you to get hurt. Why did you want to come anyway?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said,"It's just so cool. You can kick anyone's ass you want to, and the whole exploding into dust thing? I just wanted to see." "Well I think that's enough 'seeing' for tonight" Buffy said,"let's go home. I'm seriously craving one of those non-fat yogurts." "Non-fat yogurt?" Dawn laughed as they walked,"Faith would -er I mean...". "It's alright" Buffy said,"she was my friend for a while and we had our good moments." "Do you ever miss her?" Dawn asked. "Sometimes it's nice to know another slayer. Like Kendra said 'not the only freak', It would feel nice to not be the only freak again, and that could only happen if-" "Faith dies" Dawn added. "Yeah" Buffy said looking down at her shoes. I do miss Faith, she thought, maybe I could have been the one to help her. She was just way too out of control. "I miss her too sometimes" Dawn said,"She was always so cool to me. Treated me like a member of the gang." "Yeah" Buffy agreed.  
She was like that, Buffy thought, at first anyway.  
  
"Willow" Dawn said,"can I look through some of your majic books?" Willow and Tara exchanged glances."I don't know" Willow said,"I don't want you getting in any more trouble. Is this about your mom, because if it is, we've been through this..." "No, it's not" Dawn said,"I just want to, you know, look. I'm curious about wicca and spells and stuff. I promise, nothing bad will happen." Willow gave Tara a look that seemed to say,"should we?". "Alright" Tara said,"but no spells. We don't want you or anyone else to be hurt, okay?" Dawn looked at the titles of the books that were on Willow and Tara's book shelf. True Magick, Modern Magick, Ancient Grimoire of Magick, Incense Oils & Brews... nothing useful, Dawn thought, She began to look through the second shelf...Living Wicca...Ah-hah! Found it, she thought. She read the title out loud,"Advanced Spells of No'an" she said,"perfect." Ingredients, ingredients, she thought, I need... sage and lavendar herbs, four black candles, and an athame... I can do this, she thought. "This is going to work". She went through Willow's supplies and luckily she and Tara had everything that she needed for the spell. She gathered everything together and headed into her room. She did just as the book instructed, she sprinkled the herbs around her on the floor making a circle, then she put the incense on either side of her and lit it, last, she put the candles outside the circle making a diamond shape. Then she recited,"I dii ed i goddesses, sentono la mia richiesta, mi rendono lo slayer. Devo proteggere, io devo combattere, io devo sbarazzare il mondo della malvagità." She could feel the change happening. Her muscles were stronger, her grip on the book was somehow stronger. She was becoming the slayer...  
  
In the graveyard:  
  
"Yah" Buffy screamed as she gave the vamp a roundhouse in the side. She was going to kick this vamp right back from where it came from. Buffy stepped back. Woah, she thought, I feel weird. She felt dizzy, like she had little birds flying around her head in a circle like on the cartoons. Stay focused, she thought, you can't lose, you don't get another life, this isn't a video game, you lose a fight, it's game over. She pulled a stake out of her pocket and thrust it into the vampire's chest expecting him to explode into dust. Oh no, she thought, I didn't get it in hard enough. She had used just as much strength as she usually did... something's wrong, she thought. She ran at the vamp and jumped right on him and they both rolled to the ground. She found Mr. Pointy and shoved it into his chest. He exploded into a pile of dust. Buffy got up and wiped the dust off of her clothes. That took way too much energy, she thought. Its almost like.. No. That can't happen. It just doesn't happen... It's almost like she lost her slayer strength..... 


	2. Dawn...the Vampire Slayer? (2)

Buffy fell to the ground. "Buffy!" Angel ran out of the shadows where he was watching her. "Buffy!" he yelled as he shook her, trying to wake her up. He checked her pulse. Oh god, he thought, no pulse. He picked her up and began to carry her to the hospital.   
Angel was in the waiting room when Xander, Giles, Willow, and Tara walked in the hospital. "Where's Dawn?" Angel asked. "I knocked on the door and she didn't answer, her door was locked so I figured she must have been asleep. I left her a note." Willow answered. "Enough about Dawn" Xander said,"What happened? Where's Buffy? And what are you doing here anyway?". "I was around the neighborhood... sulking... again. She looked really drained and passed out. She had no pulse for a while. She's in a coma right now. I don't know what happened. She's in room 213." Angel answered. The doctor walked up to the group and introduced herself,"Hello, I'm Dr. Griffin. Are you family?" "Yes" Willow answered,"can we see her?" "I hate to be the one to tell you this. She's in a coma, it doesn't look good. You can see her, but you can only stay 20 minutes" Dr. Griffin answered. "Okay" Willow said as they walked twards the elevators to get to room 213. As they were waiting for the elevator to come they heard a crash and a few 'oh's coming from the hospital entrance. They ran over to the entrance expecting to see a vampire or a demon, instead they saw Dawn holding one of the doors in the air by the handle. "Oops" she said. Giles ran over to Dawn. "What's going on? How did you get so strong?" Giles asked. "Umm... spell" Dawn answered. "A spell!?" Willow screamed as Tara tried to hold her back,"A spell!?" she screamed louder, not caring if she caused a scene. "You promised..." Tara said. "I know, I know, I'm sorry! I just... I wanted to know what it's like to be a slayer."  
"Could this be the reason for what happened to Buffy?" Xander asked,"The spell and what happened to Buffy seem like they happened at the same time." They all exchanged glances. They all knew the answer to that question. "Dawn, I'm taking you home, we need to find a spell reversal before something happens to Buffy, The rest of you should stay here." Willow and Dawn headed for the exit as the rest of the scooby gang headed back to the elevator....  
"I know just the book to look in" Willow said in a cold voice,"but in case it's not in this book you look in this one." Dawn took the book from Willow and started flipping through the pages. "I'm really sorry" Dawn said,"I didn't mean to cause any harm. I just got sick of being the protected. I wanted to be the protector." "Dawn, we all feel that way sometimes, but did you ever think that there might be concequences to your actions?" Willow said,"You have to learn that in magick, every spell has a different effect than another." Dawn went back to looking through the book...  
Angel sat in the chair next to Buffy's bed. He took her arm, brought it up to his mouth and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. Don't leave me, he thought, I can't do it without you, I just can't. "Buffy" he said,"can you hear me?" No response. He was going to wait here until she woke up. Hurry Willow, he thought, she might not last...  
"Found it!" Willow said. She grabbed Dawn by the wrist and took her back into her room. "It uses the same ingredients, do you still have them in your room?" she asked. "Yeah" Dawn answered. They sat down indian-style knee to knee. They poured the herbs around them and set up the candles and incense. "Okay, repeat after me" Willow said. "Dii e goddesses, sono lo slayer, comunque non significato per essere." Dawn repeated,"Dii e goddesses, sono lo slayer, comunque non significato per essere." Willow read the rest,"Un destino rubato. Restituisca la mia resistenza allo slayer allineare. È la sua difficoltà da sopportare, più non estrae." Dawn repeated,"Un destino rubato. Restituisca la mia resistenza allo slayer allineare. È la sua difficoltà da sopportare, più non estrae." Both said,"The spell is ended."  
Buffy opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed with all her friends standing around her. Tara, Xander, Giles, Anya, and..."Angel?" she said. "Buffy!" Angel said,"You're awake." She tried to sit up. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was... around" He replied,"sulking..." "What happened?" she asked. "You were slaying this vamp and then you just... passed out." he answered,"I think it was... Dawn, she uh... did a spell" Buffy practically jumped out of her bed. "She WHAT!?" Buffy yelled. "Uh.. Hi" Dawn said fromt the entrance of Buffy's room. "What did you do!?" Buffy yelled. "I..uh... did a spell to make me a slayer. I thought it would jsut make me a slayer. Not THE slayer. I'm so sorry Buffy." Buffy was enraged but she tried not to let it show, she could tell that Dawn was really sorry. Sisters are like human lie detectors. "NO MORE SPELLS" Buffy said sternly,"When I get out of here, you're in big trouble!" "when can I get out of here?" She asked Angel. Xander went to get the doctor when you woke up, Giles is filling out paperwork, and Tara went with Giles, so you should be out of here in no time." She layed back down in her bed. Thank god, she thought, I can't stand hospitals. Giles walked in. "Alright, you can leave now, your clothes are on the end of your bed. We'll all go out into the hall so you can get changed. Come on everyone." he said.   
"Okay" Buffy said as she walked out of her room after she got dressed,"You guys can all go home, I need to talk to Angel, We'll take a walk." They all stood up and walked out. Buffy and Angel were the last ones to leave. "We need to talk" Buffy said,"We might as well patrol while we do it." "Okay" Angel said as they began making their way to the graveyard. Once they got there Buffy sat down on a grave stone and looked at Angel. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital" she said,"but what are you doing here?" He turned to face her. She was still so beautiful. He couldn't tell her the truth. The only reason he came was just to see her, but he couldn't tell her that. "Cordelia" he said,"she had a vision about you passion out in the graveyard so these past few nights I've been following you to make sure you were safe." This is way too weird, he thought. "I should.." he said. "Go." Buffy finished for him,"I know. Thank you. It was good to see you again, but I still think we should just stick to the plan. Like I said before, you can't just show up in my town and try to protect me. If someone has a vision about me, tell me, I could have had Xander or Willow come with me." "I understand" he said. "So..." she said,"I guess it's time to say goodbye." "I guess so.."he answered. She hopped off of the grave and walked over to him. She suddenly found her arms around him. They stood there hugging for another minute until her mouth found his and they shared a passionate kiss. Buffy took a step back. "Bye" she said. She turned her back to him and walked out of the graveyard tward her home. Bye, he thought and turned around and walked away. "Bye". 


End file.
